


I Don’t Have Friends

by sunstarunicorn



Series: Magical Flashpoint Side Stories [31]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Flashpoint (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Unspeakables (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstarunicorn/pseuds/sunstarunicorn
Summary: “I just have one.”  Who is Revan Vao, one time partner and best friend to Giles Onasi?  As the Unspeakable explains what happened all those years ago, Onasi gets a glimpse into the lonely, desolate life Revan lived after his mother’s death.  And Parker gets a good look at what happens to any Wild Mage unfortunate enough to fall into even the most friendly of Unspeakable hands.
Series: Magical Flashpoint Side Stories [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576850
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	1. Hear Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Magical Flashpoint Side Story series. It follows "Son of The Fox" and comes before "Knights and Cops".
> 
> Although all original characters belong to me, I do not own _Flashpoint_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Narnia_ , or _Merlin_.

_Previously_

Blue eyes cast a contemptuous glare at David and the unconscious Albin, then the wizard inclined his head. “Fare thee well, Auror Scarlatti.”

“Oy!” Spike yelled before the wizard could Disapparate. “I can’t cover both of these guys by _myself_ , Revan!”

The wizard froze, jaw dropping open as he gawped at the SRU constable. “What did you call me?”

* * * * *

“I wished to help him face it. So he could let it go.”

“Let it go?” Spike echoed incredulously. “Let it _go_? He _re-lives_ it every _night_ , Revan! If it weren’t for Sam and Sarge…”

* * * * *

Fist impacted flesh, sending Revan hurtling to the ground. “ _I saw you die!_ ”

* * * * *

“So stay dead.”

* * * * *

_Now_

“Roy.”

“You wanna explain why my partner just turned up lookin’ like someone danced on his grave, Parker?” Roy Lane flared over the phone.

Greg winced internally. “Long story short, Roy, Spike and Natalie Braddock got snatched by two subjects today and their rescuer…was an old friend of Giles’.”

“An old friend, huh? What _kind_ of old friend?” Suspicion rang.

Parker hesitated, but, really, Roy was going to find out sooner or later. “The kind he buried over a decade ago.”

Roy froze. Greg waited patiently for the detective to pull himself together. After several minutes, the younger Lane rasped, “ _What?_ ”

Closing his eyes, the Sergeant dropped the bomb. “Revan’s alive, Roy. And he’s apparently been making himself busy keeping my team out of trouble.”

“So he’s got time to keep _your_ guys safe, but no time to come tell Giles he’s alive?” Shock was morphing to fury.

“Roy, stop,” Greg ordered. “We haven’t gotten the whole story yet, but I’ve got a feeling Revan’s been through almost as much as Giles has.”

“Well, goodie for him,” Roy sneered. “If you’re calling me trying to get me to bring Giles over the barn, _forget it_. While you’re listening to Revan’s little _sob story_ , I’ll be keeping my _partner_ away from every last bottle of scotch in the station.”

The negotiator drew in a breath, weighing his tack. “Look, I hear you, Roy. You don’t want to hurt Giles any more than he’s already been hurt today. But once he gets past the rage, he’s going to wonder why. Why didn’t Revan ever contact him? Why does Revan honestly _believe_ Giles doesn’t need him anymore?”

Roy sputtered. “He said that?”

“Multiple times,” Greg replied. “Both to my team and to Giles. He believes that, too, Roy; one thing Revan _did_ tell us, after Giles left, is that Giles was the first friend he ever had.”

A second sputter traveled through the line. “They didn’t even _meet_ till after Morgana died!”

“I know,” the Sergeant agreed. “That’s what makes me think this thing is a lot bigger, a lot _worse_ , than we know right now.” Pressing his advantage, Parker added, “Roy, better that he hears it all. Right here, right now. Otherwise the questions are just going to sit there and fester. Giles has enough to deal with; he doesn’t need doubt and uncertainty when it comes to Revan.”

Roy snorted, unconvinced. “He’s got me; I’ll get him through it.”

Greg shook his head. “Roy, the two of you are friends. Partners. As angry as Giles was at Revan today, I don’t think they’re friends. Or partners.”

“Then what are they?” Roy asked in bewilderment.

“They’re brothers.”

Not by blood; if Giles Onasi had a shred of Wild Magic, Greg would turn in his badge and gun. Nor was Revan lying about his abilities – the Sergeant’s _own_ Wild Magic had sensed Revan’s before he’d even come face-to-face with the man. Ironically, Greg suspected _he_ had more Wild Magic than the fully trained wizard, leaving him even _more_ convinced that Revan’s life had been no walk in the park even before his supposed death.

Family by choice. Revan had forced Giles past his grief for Morgana and Dustil, forging a bond that still remained, even if the day’s revelations had shaken it beyond belief. What, Greg wondered, had _Giles_ done for _Revan_? Because it was plain to see that the friendship, the _brotherhood_ , hadn’t been one way. In a way, Revan’s loyalty to Giles reminded Greg of his own _nipotes_. Less than a day knowing him, knowing his team, and they’d been fighting to help. To keep their new family safe.

“Okay, Parker,” Roy mumbled. “I’ll bring him. But if you _break_ him…”

“If he falls, we’ll catch him.” Simple as that; Giles and Roy weren’t _linked_ to him, but that didn’t make them any less _his own_.

“I still want to punch him.”

A faint smile emerged. “Giles beat you to it.”

* * * * *

“They coming?” Ed asked as his boss re-entered the briefing room, joining the deathly silent Revan and the rest of Team One. Natalie was still by her brother’s side, though she cast several glances in Spike’s direction. Lou, hovering next to his best friend, cast Natalie a glare, practically _daring_ the young woman to breach his one-man defense.

Ed understood and approved. Natalie Braddock had not only walked, open-eyed, into a location controlled by her ex-boyfriend, but she’d lured Spike in as well. The whole team knew how she’d treated her brother over the magic-side hot calls and his split with their parents; frankly, the insecure, pushy woman was a terrible match for Spike’s playful jubilance. The sniper didn’t even need to know the details to deduce that much – why had Spike been forced to reassure Natalie that, ‘It still isn’t you’? How else did you explain how Fleming had gotten her to ignore his planet-sized grudge against her and _willingly_ walk in the door?

“Yeah, Ed, they’re coming,” Greg replied, reclaiming Ed’s attention. “Had to talk Roy around, but they’re coming.”

Good. Let Revan see how you were _supposed_ to protect your partner. Not by sneaking around behind their back and letting them think you’d died right in front of them.

Revan glanced up, those blue eyes of his still bewildered and lost. “What do you want from me, Auror Sergeant Parker?”

Greg didn’t respond immediately as he inspected the young man. “I want you to tell your partner the truth,” he said. Quiet, forceful. “I want you to tell him how you ended up as his partner in the first place and why you never bothered to tell him you were still alive.”

Revan huddled in on himself. “You want to know everything,” he whispered.

“If that’s what it takes, then, yes, I want to know everything,” the Sergeant affirmed.

Ed turned, hearing the familiar footsteps of his brother and Giles Onasi; Greg’s eyes flicked in his direction, but otherwise didn’t move. As the detectives entered the briefing room, the Boss shifted to the side, letting them further in. “But before we get started, Revan, I have something to tell you.”

Fresh confusion glowed. “What’s that, Auror Sergeant Parker?”

Keeping his focus on the Unspeakable, Greg replied, “Your mother, the Chartreuse Fox? Her name was Marie DeValle.”


	2. Orphan Wild Mage

Revan stared up at the Sergeant, a mix of awe and confusion blazing. “How do you know that?”

Greg bit back a smile. “My niece and nephew; their grandfather was your mother’s cousin and her best friend. Even her family called her The Fox, but Percival still called her Marie. He never forgot her, even after he thought she was dead.”

The younger man’s brow furrowed. “He thought she died?”

“Wild Mages can’t live with their magic suppressed,” Giles whispered, pulling attention to himself. Staring at his former partner, he hissed, “You’re a _Wild Mage_?”

Revan’s shrug was limp, little more than a slight shift of his shoulders. “Not…not really.” Blue eyes closed in old pain. Old grief.

* * * * *

_The little boy cuddled close to his mother, watching with wide eyes as the men around them cast their spells. His mother rested one hand on his back, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge his presence. He’d grown used to that. Mum never looked at him if she could help it. She occasionally brushed his hair, but even that was a rare, treasured treat. He’d asked Mum once if he had a father; she’d shoved him away and refused to even_ touch _him for a week._

_Sometimes the men made him drink icky stuff that made him feel all queasy inside; he was used to that feeling, though. At night, he usually didn’t feel queasy, but during the day… He’d learned how to eat without throwing up. Learned how to pretend he was fine. The men liked that._

_One of the men approached, scooping him up. He cried out, reaching for his Mum. She gazed back, her pretty eyes so blank and dead. He was used to that, too. “Shall we see what he has, my lovely?” the man asked his Mum._

_She shrugged. “If you wish.” Her voice was pretty, but dull._

_What did he have? What did the man want? Whimpering, the little boy held still. Fighting never helped; the men didn’t like that. Maybe…if he had the something…they would give him a treat? Not make him drink the icky stuff ever again?_

* * * * *

_“Useless!”_

_The young child huddled in on himself, staring up at the man. It was so_ hard _to use the power within him._

_Make it burn, they said, hitting him when he couldn’t._

_So he tried to make it burn. Tried to summon the power within him, begging it to spark_ just _enough to make the wet wood burn. But it wouldn’t, leaving the boy sobbing and pleading for another chance._

_“Unspeakable Croaker, how is our young Wild Mage?”_

_The man snorted. “Hardly worth the title, sir. Can’t even burn a bit of wood.”_

_The other man frowned within his hood. “Perhaps he is too young?”_

_Now his instructor sneered. “He has the magic, sir. The Suppression Potions affect him, just like they do_ her _. And his sire isn’t related to her at all; I made very sure of that.”_

_The frown from the second man grew deeper. “He should have more magic than her.”_

_A nod, though the watching child didn’t understand at all. “Easily twice as much; she must have_ done _something.”_

_“Can she make another?”_

_“We’d need to take her out of here for three months for her to even be_ strong _enough to carry to term. Even then, I can’t promise anything, sir.”_

_The second man made a thoughtful noise. “What’s his name?”_

_“Name?” Loud, scornful. “He doesn’t_ have _a name, he’s a_ Wild Mage _.”_

_“I see.” The child shivered at the disinterest in those words. “Was there something else you wished to discuss, Unspeakable Croaker?”_

_“Have you given any thought to my proposal?”_

_“I have. Your request is denied.”_

_“But sir! Imagine what we could learn with another Wild Mage!”_

_“Imagine, also, the havoc Lord Calvin will wreck if his only son and heir disappears. No, Unspeakable Croaker, you have your young Wild Mage before you. Make what you can of him.”_

_“Yes, sir.” The words were low, gritted and resentful. When his superior had left, his focus shifted to the watching boy. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Pointing to the wood, he snapped, “Make. It. Burn!”_

_The child tried. Again and again he tried, sobbing when the man’s wand lashed and he felt the spells strike his small back._

* * * * *

Greg cut off the tale with a sharp gesture. He needed to calm down. His _team_ needed to calm down. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised when Revan huddled even further in on himself, watching the rage around him warily. Ed, Wordy, and Giles were the angriest, but then, they comprised the team fathers.

“Okay, everyone take ten. Get some water and cool off.” Orders, but he was achingly careful to keep from letting his inner magic flare. As long as he wasn’t using his power, he couldn’t _command_ them. He watched as they all left the briefing room, leaving him alone with Revan. Roy stuck by Giles, but the furious wizard waved his partner away. Helpless, Roy glanced back at Greg, questioning.

With a sigh, Greg strode to the doorway, not bothering to lower his voice. “You’re not a father, Roy.”

“I’m just as ticked as he is,” Roy argued at once.

Greg shook his head. “No, you’re not. Giles isn’t just a father, Roy; he’s the father of a missing child.”

Realization dawned and the detective swallowed hard. “He’s seeing what Dustil could’ve gone through.”

The Sergeant nodded once. “Now, I’m pretty sure Dustil _didn’t_ go through anything like what Revan just told us about. If he had, he wouldn’t have adopted Dr. Moffet’s last name.”

Roy snorted. “Logic.”

“Exactly.” After a moment, Greg added, “Stick close, Roy. He’ll need you, sooner or later.”

“Got it, Parker.”

As Roy left, Greg felt eyes on his back and turned to meet Revan’s inquiring gaze. One brow arched in silent query.

“What did he mean, ‘Logic’?”

A wan smile broke through. “Giles is too upset right now to think things through,” Greg explained. “It’s all emotion and emotions aren’t logical, Revan. He hears your story about a little boy being abused and he sees Dustil instead of you.”

Revan ducked his head, shame burning anew. “I shouldn’t have told him, then.”

Greg rapped the table. “No, Revan, he needs to hear this. And as hard as it is, _you_ need this, too. You’ve been carrying all of this for years, all by yourself. It’s not healthy.” He paused, weighing his next sentence. “I’m sorry your mother didn’t care for you like she should have.”

“It…it wasn’t _her_ fault,” Revan insisted.

“Part of it was,” Greg countered. Lifting a hand to still Revan’s protest, he continued, “Revan, no matter _how_ you were conceived, you were an innocent child and she took her own pain out on you. She didn’t even give you a _name_. _That_ is wrong and I bet if Percival had ever found that out, he’d have been just as angry as I am.”

“She gave me a name,” Revan mumbled.

“When?”

* * * * *

_Mum was dying. He knew it, she knew it. She was happy, smiling for the first time he could remember. He cuddled next to her, trying not to cry. She was happy, he should be, too, but all he could think was that she was going to leave him._

_Leave him alone._

_“Shhh, my little one,” she whispered suddenly. “Don’t cry for me.”_

_He sniffled, trying to stuff the tears down._

_One hand stroked his head. “Percy used to call me his little raven, little one.” Dark eyes went distant. “Maybe, one day, you’ll meet him, my little one.”_

_“Mum?” She looked at him. “Can I…can I have a name?”_

_Tears brimmed in dark eyes and she pulled him close, actually_ hugging _him. “Oh, my little one. My little one. I’m so sorry.”_

_He didn’t understand._

_“Of course you may have a name, my little one.” She thought a moment, then laughed softly. “I have tarried too long, my little one; I should give you a name of knights. Of kings. But I cannot think of a one.” Stroking his hair, she murmured. “Raven. No, too plain.” With the last of her strength, she smiled. “I know.”_

_“What? What is my name, Mum?”_

_“Revan.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed today's installment. No real news on the RL front aside from picking my rug up from the cleaners and arguing with it over how it should lay on its pad in my apartment. I am very glad to have it back; my feet did not enjoy walking on the rug pad.
> 
> _Annywaayyy..._ As all of you know, Ao3 has a nifty little collection system that allows me to list all of my stories as being connected to each other. At the moment, I have two collections (three if you include my tiny Magical Flashpoint art collection): Main Magical Flashpoint stories and Magical Flashpoint Side-Stories. From what I have seen, I believe it would be possible to list a story as being part of _more_ than one collection, so I have been considering creating a new collection that would list all of my stories (and even the artwork!) in chronological order. There may be an exception to that, but it's a small exception - my Geoffrey Calvin journal oneshot would likely fall next to its companion story rather than in chronological order.
> 
> I haven't put up a poll on my Fanfiction profile as most of my Ao3 readers don't have Fanfiction accounts and this would be an Ao3 _only_ feature anyway, but please let me know what you think of the idea.


	3. Taste of Freedom

“She died that night,” Revan whispered, voice aching.

“Is that when you came here?” Greg asked, cocking his head to the side.

Revan nodded. “Croaker…he wanted a _real_ Wild Mage. Not, not someone like me.”

Greg kept his expression still; Revan _had_ Wild Magic and if his father had really been unrelated to his mother, then he should’ve had more than he _did_. Unless…unless the situation Revan had been born into had been too brutal for his magic to grow and flourish. He wasn’t a Squib like Wordy, but Greg had to wonder if Revan’s Wild Magic was…stunted. “You’re more on the Latin magic side?”

Revan shrugged. “Pretty much, yeah. I can get the Old Religion to work once in a while, but it takes a lot out of me.”

“Old Magic,” Greg countered at once, meeting Revan’s gaze. “The Old Religion doesn’t have moral limits, but Old Magic _does_ , Revan. Your magic _does_.”

Confusion glinted, though Revan nodded obediently.

Setting the issue aside – it was going to take time and quite a bit of work to help the young wizard see his Wild Magic in a different light – Greg turned, his gaze falling briefly on Natalie Braddock. Pointedly, he moved his attention to the doorway, watching for his teammates; he tended to agree with Ed and Lou that Natalie was almost as much to blame for the day’s debacle as Fleming was. He would, for Sam’s sake, be polite to the woman, but his wild side was still growling over Spike’s close brush with death.

To his surprise, Giles was the first to reappear, Roy a silent shadow at his back. The Auror stalked back into the briefing room, brown eyes fixed on his former partner. Without speaking, Greg shifted back, reaching inwards to his ‘team sense’. Taking a leaf out of his bomb tech’s book, the Sergeant allowed a brief pulse to roll down the connections, requesting backup. Ed’s first response was fear, then the team leader caught on. Despite that, Greg transmitted a sense of regret and apology, not altogether surprised when Ed flicked the emotions away, dismissing the apology as unnecessary.

In less than a minute, his team was reassembled. Before Parker could speak, Onasi did. “So, you ended up here. They treat you any better on _this_ side of the pond?”

* * * * *

_The newly christened Revan gazed up at the Head Unspeakable, uncertainty and fear nearly tangible as he trembled ever so slightly. After a moment, he dropped his eyes, fearful of the consequences for such open defiance._

_“Welcome to Canada, young one.”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

_A rustling, then Revan was caught off guard as his chin was tipped up to meet silver eyes. “I would not have my newest recruit afraid, young one.”_

_“Revan,” he whispered, though he froze a second later._

_“Revan, eh?” The Head Unspeakable chuckled, releasing him. “A parting gift from your late honored mother, I take it?”_

_Honored? A rush of anger prompted his boldness. “If you honored her so much, why did you kill her?” Fear rose, choking him, and Revan ducked his head, trembling harder. How could he have been so_ stupid _?_

_“Croaker is a fool,” the Head Unspeakable rapped out. “That you have survived in his_ care _,” the silver-eyed man sneered, “speaks far more of your resilience than his sense.” Returning to his seat, the Head Unspeakable studied Revan, folding his hands before him. “Peace, child, I will not strike you for speaking the truth. Nor will I resort to Croaker’s idiotic methods of training. Why he expected mature magic from a child of eight, I shall never know.”_

_“Training?” Revan ventured uneasily._

_To his shock, the Head Unspeakable smiled. “Of course, lad. You are an Unspeakable now; it’s time your treatment reflected that fact.”_

* * * * *

_Revan strode through the warrens of the Canadian Division of Mysteries, ignoring the silences that followed him. Why should_ he _care that none of his fellow Unspeakables talked to him? Why should_ he _care that they were jealous? That they regarded him as less than human because of his Wild Magic?_

_A part of him still stung, but it was a small, neglected, carefully suppressed part. Ignoring it with the ease of long practice, Revan slipped into his mentor’s office, coming to a halt before the desk. “You sent for me, sir?”_

_Silver eyes focused on him and the Head Unspeakable smiled. “Welcome, my boy.” Waving to the chair, he insisted, “Sit, sit.”_

_Revan obeyed._

_“I hear you’ve been quite successful, lad.”_

_The Unspeakable inclined his head. “The weapons you were concerned about have been destroyed, sir. I pinned the blame on one of our target’s more…brutal…associates.”_

_“Excellent, my boy, excellent. We’ll keep an eye on the situation, of course, but I foresee no further trouble from_ that _gentlewizard.”_

_“Is there anything else, sir?”_

_The Head Unspeakable sighed, joviality fading. “I see there’s no fooling you, my boy.”_

_Revan tilted his head, ignoring brown locks falling into his eyes. “What is it, sir?”_

_After a moment, the Head Unspeakable rummaged in his desk and pulled a folder out. Sliding a picture free, the man held it out._

_Taking it, Revan frowned at a picture of a man just as brown-haired as himself, with matching eyes, a dragonhide jacket, and a serious expression. “My next target, sir?”_

_“Not hardly, lad. Rather, I hope he will become your new partner.”_

_“Partner?” Revan echoed, looking up. “I work alone, sir.”_

_“Among the Unspeakables, yes, my boy, but among the Aurors is a different matter.”_

_“Aurors?”_

_“Yes, lad.” The Head Unspeakable pulled another sheet of parchment from his file. “Your cover has already been established, Revan. You are to be a newly graduated Auror, fresh out of the Academy and assigned as Auror Onasi’s partner.” The man paused. “It will not be easy, my boy; Onasi has sent his last three partners packing and swearing they will never work with him again, on pain of death.”_

_“Why?”_

_A deep, heavy sigh. “A man named Nick Watson murdered his wife and young son.”_

_Revan froze in shock. “I…I don’t understand, sir. That’s very sad, but…”_

_“Watson murdered the Onasi family because Auror Onasi would not work for him, Revan.”_

_Blue widened and the young Unspeakable ventured, “He’s too valuable, then?”_

_“Precisely, my boy. Such potential should not be wasted, not when it is within our ability to retrieve Auror Onasi before he self-destructs.” The Head Unspeakable pushed his file forward. “Read every word, my boy. Analyze Auror Onasi as thoroughly as possible. It will be down to_ you _to pull him back from his current path.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Revan acknowledged. “How long am I to remain as Auror Onasi’s partner?”_

_“For as long as I deem it necessary, Revan.”_

_Revan’s breath caught. A long-term assignment, then. “Yes, sir; I won’t fail you.”_

_“Do not worry about failing_ me _, my boy.” The Head Unspeakable pointed to the picture still in Revan’s hands. “Worry about failing_ him _.”_

* * * * *

_Revan followed his partner out of the Head Auror’s office, well aware of the vibrating anger in the other man’s frame. Well aware, too, of the power in those lean muscles; if Onasi lashed out, it would_ hurt _. But it would hardly be the first time._

_“Sir?” he ventured._

_Infuriated brown snapped to him. “Shut up!”_

_Revan swallowed as his new partner stalked right up to him, shoving him back._

_“You’d think if I had to have a_ partner _, they’d at least give me someone_ experienced _.”_

_His mouth opened before he could think. “And that’s worked out so well for you.”_

_Fury rose, right along with Onasi’s fist; Revan flinched. To his shock, Onasi froze, looking between his fist and Revan; Revan instinctively hunched to make himself smaller. Then the fist dropped, but Onasi grabbed the front of his robes, hauling him in so close their noses almost touched. “I hear_ one _more word out of you,_ rookie _…”_

_Revan nodded, unable to look away from Onasi’s furious eyes. Snorting, the older man released him, shoving him again for good measure._

_But Revan couldn’t fail to notice that Onasi never threatened to punch him again._

* * * * *

_“Back off, rookie,” Giles snarled, quivering with rage as he stared down Revan._

_Though he trembled inside, the Unspeakable held his ground, standing between his partner and the door. “No, Giles,” he pleaded, dredging up as much eager-beaver earnestness as he could stomach. “You don’t want to do this.”_

_The other man loomed over him, expression contorting. “Say that again,” he dared, so soft and deadly that if he’d been a fellow Unspeakable, Revan would’ve been bracing himself for a blow._

_But his partner had never,_ ever _struck him, no matter_ how _angry he got. So the young brunet lifted his chin. “Don’t do this, Giles. You’ll always regret it; we can find another way…a_ better _way to stop Watson.”_

_He heard the roar and felt something hit his back and side. As another voice cried, “Giles, stop!” liquid trickled down his chin. Surprised, he lifted a hand to his face and the fingers came back bloody. A few seconds later, his eye and nose began to throb._

_The crackle of a Stunner split the air, pulling Revan back to the confrontation. Anne Locksley was behind another Auror’s desk; Giles’ last partner, according to the rumor mill. The dark blonde faced down her opponent, gray eyes spitting fire though she remained behind cover._

_“Watson’s gone too far this time,” his partner hissed, glaring right back. “I_ won’t _let him hurt anyone else!”_

_“You don’t even know where he is!” Anne shot back._

_Reaching down with his left hand; his eye was already swelling shut, he wouldn’t be able to aim properly with his right; Revan pulled his wand._

_In front of him, Giles’ focus was on Anne, not even casting a_ glance _at the man who was_ supposed _to be his partner. “Then I’ll_ find _him!” the brunet shouted, striding towards the door. “And none of you can stop me…not this time.”_

_The Unspeakable rose to his feet, wand jabbing even as he moved. The wordless spell hit his target dead-center. Giles dropped, the Body-Bind Curse snapping his arms and legs together as he fell. Standing over the older man, Revan’s voice dripped with contempt. Ignoring the blood dripping from his nose, he snapped, “I might be a rookie, but I am_ not _your punching bag, understand? Next time you take a swing at me, that dragonhide jacket of yours is going to be sporting a new color or three.”_

_Before he could turn and stomp out, Anne pushed herself up, a mix of admiration and grim determination on her face. Ah._ That _would be a_ problem _._

* * * * *

_Revan trembled as he let himself slide down to the floor in his tiny apartment. Giles had hit him._ Hit _him! If it hadn’t been for his promise to the Head Unspeakable, he would’ve let Anne go ahead with her complaint. Wouldn’t have taken the blame for Giles’ actions in the_ first _place. Sniffling, the young Unspeakable pushed himself upright again and headed for his medicine cabinet. He’d laid in supplies aplenty; he should’ve known better. Sooner or later, they_ always _hit him. Expert hands assembled and applied the necessary treatment for his soon-to-be black and swollen eye._

_Tentatively, he explored the damage, wincing at the sting of pain from his nose; Giles hadn’t been holding back at all. Vowing not to inspect his face for the next week or two, Revan hit his nose with a healing charm, then replaced the ice pack over his eye, holding it in place as he rummaged through his potions with the other hand, searching for a pain potion strong enough to dull the edge._

_Sound brought him around, dropping the ice pack in favor of his wand. A spell caught the pack, making it hover in midair; Revan shifted, glancing up and freezing at the sight of his partner. Giles Onasi didn’t speak as he summoned the ice pack and set it on the counter. Still silent, he stepped forward, grabbing Revan’s chin and tilting his head to the side to inspect the damage._

_Revan held his position, shame burning within him; he was a professional Unspeakable and yet a mere Auror had thrashed him. Almost a dozen missions under his belt and this simple_ Auror _was beating him up!_

_“Why?”_

_Blinking with an effort, Revan did his best to meet Giles’ eyes. “Why what?”_

_“Why is whether or not I trust you or anyone so darned important to you? Why…why do you even care?”_

_For a moment, he scrambled for an answer, then the power within him rose, gifting him something it hadn’t…_ ever _. The words to speak, the path to take; somehow he_ knew _these words would change his partner’s life. Would give him something_ beyond _Morgana and Dustil’s deaths. Would help him even when Revan_ himself _was gone; he shivered internally at that sudden certainty._

_“We need to trust each other out there, Giles,” Revan blurted, trusting his magic. Letting it guide him. “If we don’t, we’re as good as dead…and I’d like to get to know the Giles Onasi who sailed to the top of his class and made Auror two_ years _before most Junior Aurors do. You’re a lot more than the guy who just wants to bring Watson down…if you’d only stop snarling at anyone who wants to be your friend and biting their heads off!” Determination mixed with sorrow. “I’m not giving up; I’m not going away…no matter_ what _you do to me, Giles. I’ve got your back, partner, no matter what.”_

_Perhaps it was magic or perhaps it was just his stubborn streak winning out, but from that night on, Revan had a friend. A best friend, even._

_Giles Onasi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this chapter an evening early because I worked 9.5 hours today and tomorrow could end up being just as bad. I'm wrung out and exhausted, yet I'll likely be expected to provide answers to a mess I have no _idea_ how to clean up, so I'm going to make sure this chapter gets posted. Even if I only get two-three responses, that's two or three responses that will provide a moment of lightness in the midst of a job that's demanding I know everything possible about a system that's five years old, used by a huge organization, and which I've been working on for a grand total of three-four months.
> 
> I've been praying and hoping that a recruiter I've been in contact with might be a source of a new job, but apparently his clients don't have any new projects, so here I sit.
> 
> Sorry for the rant, but I needed to get that out. Thanks for listening.
> 
> _Annyway_ , in a followup on my note from Tuesday, RedRangerBelt made the observation that a comprehensive, chronological series would really help with re-reading the It's a Magical Flashpoint 'verse. I am quite ashamed that I never thought of that aspect, though I myself often re-read fanfiction I enjoy.
> 
> In light of that, I have indeed created a new series here on Ao3 named the It's a Magical Flashpoint Collection that has all my stories (and my two pieces of artwork) organized in chronological order. All currently posted stories are part of this new series, including this story.
> 
> Two caveats: This is an Ao3 _only_ feature since Fanfiction.net does not have collections or series or anything of that sort. Also, since my Side-Stories can range pretty much anywhere on the timeline, the ordering of the It's a Magical Flashpoint Collection will almost certainly change whenever a Side-Story is posted. On the flip-side, I am keeping my original two collections for the main Magical Flashpoint storyline and the Side-Stories, so those will always be ordered by Post Date.
> 
> I hope this new collection proves quite useful to you, my faithful readers.
> 
> Enjoy...


	4. Caged and Forgotten

Giles turned away, shuddering. He remembered that incident, all too clearly. Remembered, too, the shame that had burned once his anger faded; he’d _known_ Revan was afraid of him. Afraid to get hit. Now, knowing the rest, shame threatened to overwhelm him – he’d just continued that pattern of abuse, treating Revan more like an object than a person.

“You didn’t.”

He froze, wanting to turn back, but unable to.

“No one ever apologized to me before.”

Brown eyes closed in pain; Revan had _always_ been able to read him like an open book.

“Revan?” Parker ventured gently. “What happened after the ambush?”

Giles froze a second time; he’d almost forgotten. Revan leaving him behind, letting him _think_ his friend was _dead_. Anger stirred, fluttering at his shame; he jerked around, only to halt at the abject misery on Revan’s face.

* * * * *

_Revan squirmed, working at his bonds as his best friend screamed and thrashed under Watson’s torture spell. The scream was soundless; Giles’ voice had long since given out; but bit into Revan’s psyche nonetheless. His friend was suffering. More than he’d_ ever _suffered. It was wrong, it was_ evil _. And he wasn’t going to let it continue. Abruptly, the power within him surged, loosing the bonds, but Revan held still. He had to wait; he was no good to Giles dead._

_Without moving, the Unspeakable cataloged the location of his emergency Portkey, evaluating his partner’s condition and the spells he would need to stabilize Giles as soon as they were safe. He refused to believe that Giles was too far gone; he wouldn’t_ let _Giles be too far gone. Determination brought his chin up briefly, before he let himself slump, pretending to be beaten and defeated._

_When Watson stopped, Revan knew it was his only chance._ Their _only chance. He scrambled free, throwing himself at his half-dead partner. “Giles,” he hissed, shaking his friend’s shoulders. Giles moaned, but didn’t stir. “Come on, partner; stay with me,” Revan whispered as he shifted Giles’ battered form up and leaned him against the wooden beam. Carefully, Revan started sawing at the rope, plotting his next move as he worked._

_“What do you think you’re_ doing _?!” Watson roared from behind the young Unspeakable._

_Revan’s head snapped around; he stared at the arms dealer grimly. One hand gripped his partner’s arm, the other gripped a Portkey he’d hidden in a warded pocket of his robes. “Something you wouldn’t understand,” the Unspeakable spat. “Haven!”_

_Even as the Portkey activated, Watson’s Killing Curse sailed across the distance to strike Revan in the chest. But it was too late, the Portkey spun both men away as Watson howled in rage and denial._

* * * * *

_Pain. Raging through the very_ core _of his being. Darkness howling for his soul, demanding blood. A Life for a Life._

_A bright light flared from his throat, Mum’s amulet activating, sending the darkness away._

My little one, _her voice whispered._

_But it wasn’t strong enough – a Life was taken, just not his. Or his friend’s. He knew all of that in a split second, a split second that stretched for eternity. Then he hit the ground and it was_ gone _. His soul keened, but he didn’t understand._

_“My boy!”_

_Hands rested on him, lifting him up before a man with silver eyes cringed._

_“Oh, my boy,” the man breathed, pushing back his Unspeakable hood and lowering his head to Revan’s. “Oh, my boy.”_

_“Are you…are you my father?” the eight-year-old asked. Then he froze. His voice was different. Deeper. His body felt larger._

_And something was_ missing _. He didn’t know what, only that every part of him wanted that something back. Tears slid down his face even as he struggled to keep them back. No, the men never liked it when he cried._

_“Let it out, lad,” silver-eyes murmured, gathering him close. “Let it out.”_

_He sobbed then, curling in on himself as he grieved for what he’d never even known._

_Friendship._

* * * * *

_“Will he remember?”_

_The other Unspeakable shook his head, uncaring that Revan sat nearby, still shaking and shivering. “I doubt it. That wasn’t real Wild Magic, just what Croaker could get from studying_ her _magic.” A thoughtful pause. “Impressive that it turned aside the Killing Curse, though.”_

_“What of Onasi?”_

_The Unspeakable shrugged. “He’s in St. Mungo’s now. More insane than alive.”_

_“And the simulacrum?”_

_“Our agent in place has already assured the Aurors that it’s Revan. The funeral’s next week; it won’t dissolve until it’s been buried.”_

_The Head Unspeakable nodded slowly. “Keep me apprised of Onasi’s progress.”_

_“Of course, sir. Anything else?”_

_“Yes. Insure Watson never goes near Onasi again. I’ll not have Revan’s sacrifice be in vain.”_

_The Unspeakable sneered, but said nothing as he left._

_Revan looked up as his master returned to him. “What will happen to me, sir?”_

_He was surprised by the sorrowful smile, then the Unspeakable knelt. “How would you like it if I taught you how to be a wizard, Revan?”_

_“A wizard, sir? Like Mum?”_

_“Exactly like your mother, my boy.”_

_Revan brightened, then looked down. “Sir?”_

_“Yes, lad?”_

_“Can I…can I have a friend?”_

_The young boy was stunned when the Head Unspeakable pulled him close in a hug. “Oh, my boy. You_ have _a friend.”_

_“I do? Can I meet him?” How did he know his friend was a ‘him’?_

_“Perhaps one day, my boy. Perhaps one day.”_

* * * * *

_“Well done, my boy.”_

_Revan smiled in pleasure at his mentor’s praise, ignoring the pang in his heart. The longing for his friend. “It was simple enough,” he demurred._

_The Head Unspeakable chuckled. “When dealing with Aurors, lad, nothing is_ ever _as simple as it appears.” Growing serious, the silver-eyed man leaned forward. “How is young Auror Onasi, my boy?”_

_The Unspeakable shrugged. “He looked well enough, sir, if a bit pale around the edges. Thin, though.”_

_“Hardly surprising, my boy, after what he’s been through.”_

_Revan shrugged again, not particularly caring about some random Auror. “Was there anything else, sir?”_

_The Head Unspeakable sighed, a flash of disappointment glinting. “Young Rupert asked if you would assist him in his latest research.”_

_“Of course, sir.” Revan bowed and retreated, keeping his frown to himself. Rupert only asked for him when he was in the mood to fiddle about with Wild Magic. And his ‘research’ tended to be_ painful _. Particularly when the Research Unspeakable had been_ drinking _._

* * * * *

_Revan huddled on the chair in the Head Unspeakable’s office, still clutching his head. The cup of hot chocolate thrust in front of his nose made him unfold, shakily reaching for the cherry he knew would be on top of the frosting his mentor used in lieu of whipped cream. When he took the mug, the other released it, though he hovered, ensuring the precious liquid didn’t fall from Revan’s trembling grasp. The young brunet lapped up the frosting, then sipped at the hot drink, uncaring of how undignified he looked._

_“Well, my boy?”_

_“You knew,” Revan whispered. “You knew he was my friend.”_

_“You were not ready, lad. What Auror would befriend an Unspeakable?”_

_“You_ knew _,” Revan hissed. Then he slumped. “Merlin, he thinks I’m dead.”_

_“Yes,” the Head Unspeakable agreed. “He has thought that these past fourteen years complete.” A thoughtful pause. “He has recently acquired a new partner, my boy.”_

_Grief blazed, grief for what he could never have again. Listlessly, Revan murmured, “He doesn’t need me anymore.”_

_The Head Unspeakable was silent as he regarded the young man. “But what of you, my boy? Do you need him?”_

_Revan turned away, refusing the prod. “He’s better off without me, sir. I’ll just drag him down again.”_

_After some minutes, the Head Unspeakable cleared his throat. “As you wish, lad.” Rifling through his files, the older man pulled one out. “Now, then, shall we discuss your next mission?”_

_“Yes, sir,” Revan agreed dully. He stared at the file thrust under his nose and opened it, blinking in surprise at the pictures within. None of them moved and the individuals pictured were wearing_ Muggle _clothing._

_“Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to protect these men and women from a man who once sought to become one of us.”_

_Revan’s head shot up. “One of us? An Unspeakable, sir?”_

_“I fear so, my boy. You must treat him as such, Revan, but to bring him down is not for us.”_

_“It is not, sir?”_

_The Head Unspeakable smiled tightly. “No, Revan. It is for_ them _.” As he spoke, he pointed at the file he’d just given to his Unspeakable._


	5. I Never Forgot You

“So I did it,” Revan explained. “Everything Moffet tried to do, I countered, as best I could.” A limp shrug. “I even contacted your Commander Holleran once, but he never knew who I was. He thought I was an Auror.”

“You _are_ an Auror,” Giles blurted, drawing Revan’s startled gaze.

“What about when Moffet’s guy went after Giles?” the big brunet asked suddenly. “Were you there?”

Revan shivered, remembering the utter _terror_ when he’d realized Giles was _down_ , that he’d been _shot_ with a _cursed_ bullet. Remembered ordering his unconscious friend to stay alive, summoning every _ounce_ of the power within him to keep Giles alive until morning. When he’d seen a witch coming, he’d fled, only to collapse once he’d reached Unspeakable Headquarters, so drained that he’d been bedridden for three weeks and half delirious due to magical exhaustion.

Suddenly, Giles was in front of him, tilting his chin up and examining him with a frown. “I’ve got a better question; who hit you? I’m seeing more than just my handiwork, rookie.”

“It…it’s nothing,” Revan managed, jerking his chin away.

“That bruise on your temple is not _nothing_ ,” Giles insisted.

“You’re angry at me.”

“Fourteen years of amnesia, sounds like you had a pretty good reason for never letting Giles know you were still alive,” his friend’s new partner pointed out.

“And as soon as you remembered, you were right back at it, hauling my tail outta trouble, partner.”

Behind Giles, the other man flinched, but didn’t protest.

“No more stalling, Revan. Who hit you?”

“Bet it was another Unspeakable,” the blond man muttered. At Giles’ askance look, he added, “Come on, Giles; I bet most of ‘em treat him like he’s not human. That’s what happened to Sarge’s kids.”

Revan huddled in on himself at Giles’ anger, well acquainted with his partner’s temper. Then that anger drained away, sorrow peeking out. “Oh, _Merlin…_ ”

“Giles?” one of the other men asked, the tan-skinned one.

But Revan already had a good idea of what the problem was as his friend glanced regretfully between him and Roy Lane. “You have a new partner,” the Unspeakable whispered.

Lane shook his head, a sardonic gleam in his eyes. “Naw. I know when I’m beat.”

Revan’s heart lurched at the mix of wistful and bitter in the Muggle’s voice. Jealousy, for what he himself could never have. Roy Lane’s former partner was dead; the young Unspeakable had investigated the man’s grave himself, only to realize the Muggle was well and truly gone.

“See you around, Giles,” the Muggle added, turning to go.

“No.” Giles’ voice trembled horribly, a decision made.

Startled, the Muggle whipped back, jaw dropping open.

Giles met his new partner’s eyes. “You lived.”

And though Revan sat right there in the Muggles’ briefing room, he hadn’t. For fourteen years he’d been dead in Giles’ eyes. Biting back a sniffle, Revan pushed himself upright, wishing he hadn’t let himself hope. It never changed. Never. And it was about time he accepted that.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?”

Startled, Revan glanced up at his former partner. “W-W-What?”

Giles scowled at him. “If you think you’re going _back_ to those lousy excuses for _wizards_ , you got another thing coming, _partner_.” He stepped forward, poking Revan’s chest. “You’re _never_ going back, Revan, understand?”

He didn’t. Giles didn’t need him anymore.

Hard brown eyes softened. “I never forgot you, partner. You had my back when I didn’t even care. You made me _believe_ in myself again. Sounds like you even kept my sorry hide alive until Parker’s kids could finish the job.”

A strange feeling was unfurling in his chest, making him feel lighter than air, though he knew that was impossible.

“I wouldn’t _let_ them give me another partner, Revan. Not until Watson was dead.”

Revan swallowed harshly.

“Even now, partner, there’s a part of me that wants to go back to what we had.”

“We can’t,” Revan managed, air rasping.

Sadly, Giles shook his head. “No, we can’t. Roy’s got my back now, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need _you_ , partner.”

“He’s a better friend that I am.”

Giles snorted. “As if. Both of you keep trying to get yourselves _killed_.”

A tiny smile threatened. “We learned from the best.”

Roy choked, shooting Revan a thumbs up behind Giles’ back, and the other Muggles chortled gleefully.

Giles scowled, but it wasn’t in earnest. One hand reached out, grabbing Revan by the wrist and pulling him closer. “You got a lot to learn, partner, if you think friendship’s all about being _needed_. It’s a whole heck of a lot more.”

Revan looked away. “I’m an Unspeakable.”

Giles swatted his chest. “Nope. I’m lookin’ at the very first Wild Mage Auror.”

The younger man scowled, shaking his head. “I’m no Wild Mage, Giles. That’s why Croaker didn’t want me.”

“Then he’s a fool.” Revan whipped towards the half-bald Muggle, eyes wide. “You _are_ a Wild Mage, Revan.”

No, he couldn’t be. He didn’t even have as much magic as his mother. Mute, the brunet shook his head in denial.

“You already know about _mio nipotes_ , I’m sure.”

Revan blinked, then nodded slowly, unsure of what the Muggle’s point was. Yes, he knew about the two Wild Mages living with their cousin – how could he not? Inside, his power surged, like calling to like, and he _understood_. “You…?”

The Muggle chuckled. “I’m no wizard,” he admitted easily. “But I’d have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to miss what’s right in front of my nose.” Steady hazel locked with him. “You may not have _much_ Wild Magic, Revan, but you definitely have some. If you’re willing to use it.”

* * * * *

_He clutched his head, mentally screaming for the pain to stop. For it to be_ over _; he didn’t_ care _about remembering any more. It hurt too much. But the power inside him wouldn’t quit. Funny. When he’d been little, he would’ve given_ anything _for this power to come out and burn that lousy bit of wood. Now he just wanted it to go away and take his maybe friend with it. What good were friends anyway?_

_Then something snapped inside of him and he cried out._

* * * * *

_Giles laughing, telling him that he was impossible. Warmth curled around him, better than any blanket._

* * * * *

_A fist, right to Rupert’s jaw when the Research Unspeakable had come in search of his favorite plaything. “You_ ever _threaten an Auror like that again and I’ll_ forget _you’re an Unspeakable, understand?”_

_Resentment glowed. “You have no idea what you’re protecting,_ Auror _.”_

_Fury blazed. “I’m protecting my_ partner _. Now get lost!”_

_Revan gawped as Rupert fled before a mere Auror. Inside, the power thrummed in satisfaction._

* * * * *

_“Stay with me, Giles,” he begged, Unspeakable hood thrown back as he channeled the power within him, letting it flood his onetime partner. “Don’t…don’t leave me alone.”_

_Blood soaked hair shifted towards him, rubbing against his robes. “R-Revan?”_

_“I’m here, Giles, I’m here.”_

_A sigh. “Miss you.”_

_Pain knifed through him and the Unspeakable swallowed a sob. “Just…just hold on. Please.”_

_Clouded brown eyes opened, squinting at him. “Come to get me, partner?”_

_Revan shook his head. “No. You hold on. Stay alive for me, Giles.”_

_“Hurts.”_

_Tears flowed. “I know. Just hold on. Help’s coming, I promise.” Within, his insides twisted, his core crying out. Too much, it was too much. But nothing was too much for_ Giles _. For his first, best, and only friend. For the_ only _man who’d_ ever _been willing to_ protect _him. Who’d seen him as a_ person _, not a defective Wild Mage._

* * * * *

The power surged inside him, warmth curling around him and something whispering in his ear. Without really knowing it, Revan lifted his free hand, focusing on it. “ _Forbærne_.”

A small palm-sized fireball erupted, hovering right over his hand.

Wide-eyed, Revan looked to Giles; his friend’s grin caught him even more off guard. He was a _Wild Mage_ , a _thing_ , a _creature_ in need of being _controlled_. Suppressed.

The clap to his shoulder was even more of a shock. “Way to go, partner. Welcome back.”

“But…but who will be my new partner?” Revan managed.

“I think I have a better idea,” the half-bald Muggle remarked, drawing three sets of hopeful eyes.

“Boss?” the totally bald Muggle asked.

“You’re used to working solo, right, Revan?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

The man smiled, a gleam of triumph in his hazel eyes. “Team Three could use an Auror liaison. You’d be the only one with magic, so you’d have to learn how to live in our world. How to interact with people who don’t have a _speck_ of magic. How to keep anyone outside of Team Three from realizing when you _use_ your magic.”

Revan’s eyes widened with each sentence. Was this…was this what _Giles_ was doing now? Glancing at his former partner, his eyes went even wider as Giles nodded and pulled a Muggle weapon partway out of its holster.

“Interested?”

“Would I have to use what you use?” Revan asked, half in hope, half in dismay.

“Not if you don’t want to and _definitely_ not at first,” the Muggle replied. “If you ever do get that far, Giles can help you; firing a gun is different from using a wand.” He paused, then added, “And Team Three won’t care about your Wild Magic one way or the other. I can _promise_ that.”

Revan considered, but really, what was there to consider? To be free, to be well and truly _free_ ; he didn’t even know what that was. But maybe…maybe he could find out. And…he’d have his first, his best, and his _only_ friend nearby. He wouldn’t be hit or sneered at or cursed by Rupert having a particularly bad day.

* * * * *

_“So why do you like this place so much?”_

_Revan glanced back at his partner, then around. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “It just feels safe.” His shoulders hunched, waiting for the laughter. Or maybe the blow._

_“Hey.” Giles touched him, concern shining. “Who made you so scared, partner?”_

_“Why?” He knew he sounded defensive, but he couldn’t help it._

_“ ‘Cause I want to have a_ word _with ‘em. No one treats my partner like that.”_

_“Why do you care?”_

_Giles snorted, shoving him lightly. “Seem to remember asking_ you _that question, partner.” The brunet looked away. “I don’t have fancy words, Revan, but you’re my partner. To the end of the line.”_

_Revan pondered that. “Does…” He hesitated, then forged ahead when Giles gave him a quizzical look. “Does that mean we’re friends?”_

* * * * *

Softly, Revan whispered, so only Giles could hear him, “Does this mean we’re friends?”

Giles blinked, then smiled as he caught the reference. “It means you’ve got a whole lot more friends than just _me_ now, Revan.”

“But…but are _we_ friends?”

“Well,” Giles drawled, “That’s usually what partners are.”

“You have a new partner.”

Revan grunted when Giles swatted him upside the head. “You’ll _always_ be my partner, rookie. Now come on, me ‘n’ Roy will show you around this place. And you can bunk with me till you find your own apartment.”

“That means never,” Revan mumbled, remembering the _last_ time he’d heard that line.

Giles barked a laugh. “Pretty much, rookie.”

* * * * *

Greg watched the three men leave, Roy hesitant until Giles reached back and dragged him forward with his free hand. Ed moved in, one brow cocked. “They’ll be fine, Eddie.”

“And what if Giles changes his mind?” Ed challenged.

The Sergeant shook his head. “He won’t, Ed. He meant it when he said Roy lived.”

“But Revan’s alive.”

“Fourteen years later, Eddie. Roy was on the edge, but he never _died_.”

Understanding bloomed and the team leader nodded. “How are _you_ doing, Greg?”

Greg stiffened. Softly, angrily, he hissed, “Croaker targeted Artorius.” If his _nipotes_ had _stayed_ in England, would the Unspeakables have taken them?

“Greg, relax. They’re here; they’re safe.”

But safe for how long? How long before the Unspeakables realized their pet Wild Mage had slipped the leash?

The negotiator clamped down on his emotions, unwilling to let his ‘team sense’ transmit that distress to his guys. Abruptly, a rock-solid sense of confidence and reassurance invaded his soul, coming from Ed. He glanced up, surprised; he _knew_ how unnerving his teammates still found the new ‘team sense’. Especially Eddie.

“Greg, listen to me. They won’t go after your kids, they’re not that suicidal. Remember, it’s not just _us_ that would go after ‘em. It’d be the whole darn Auror Division. Plus Team Three and Merlin.”

The negotiator choked on a laugh at the last name, earning a smirk from his team leader.

“And they won’t come after Revan, either. Giles would rip them apart all by himself. He lost Revan once, he’s not losing him again.”

Greg’s eyes trailed to the door, glimpsing Revan ducking away as Giles grabbed him and hauled him back towards Winnie. Already the shadows had lifted around the grieving man, burden of ghosts eased by the return of his friend. The grief, Greg knew, would return, but now Giles had one more reason to keep on living. A living, breathing reason who needed his help.

He’d had two, but one…one would’ve been enough for him.

One would be enough for Giles, too.

“Go on, Ed; I’ve got something I need to do.”

Ed peered at him, then grinned. “Giving them the news?”

He smiled. “Absolutely.”

“You got any more relatives hanging around that I should know about, Greg?”

“None that I know of, Ed.”

His team leader snickered. “Key phrase, there, Greg.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Greg waited until Ed was gone before pulling his phone out and hitting the speed dial for his home number. When it was picked up, he reassured Lance before requesting the teen get Alanna on the phone. A minute later, he had both teens’ attention.

“Well, it’s a long story, you two, but I met another cousin of ours today.”

“You did?” Alanna asked, curiosity ringing.

“Yes, I did.”

“What’s his name?” Lance inquired.

A grin peeked through.

“His name’s Revan.”

_~ Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the close of another story. I hope everyone enjoyed the brief detour and the tale of Giles' mysterious first partner. As always, I adore comments and I cherish each and every one of them. I do my best to reply to all comments, if that encourages anyone.
> 
> Moving on. We shall be heading back to the main It's a Magical Flashpoint storyline with our next story. "Knights and Cops" will begin on Tuesday, August 11th 2020.
> 
> See You on the Battlefield!


End file.
